


victory tastes sweeter when i’m with you

by curovogel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curovogel/pseuds/curovogel





	victory tastes sweeter when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [вкус победы ярче, когда ты рядом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313340) by [fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019)



Currently, I am dealing with someone and her enabler who are hellbent on destroying my successful career outside of fanfiction. This will be restored once everything is cleared up.


End file.
